New Words for My Dictionary
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: "Semua menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, bagaimana denganmu?" Walau bagaimanapun Hibari Kyoya menikmati kesendiriannya, tetapi tetap saja kan selalu ada orang-orang yang mengisi hidupnya. Special for Hari Persahabatan Author. RnR?


_**Midori tanabiku namimori no~**_

_Detik pertama_. Hibari Kyoya menaikkan alisnya ketika ponselnya berdering. Tidak biasa. Mungkin dalam sebulan baru pertama kali ini ponselnya berdering dan ia tertarik untuk membuka isinya.

_Detik kedua_. Alis pemuda bermata kelabu itu berkerut ketika mendapati pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal. 69. Ujung nomor sang pengirim itu, dan setelah mengingat sesuatu ia berdecak karena mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

_Detik ketiga_. Ia kehilangan rasa tertariknya pada pesan itu dan berencana langsung menghapusnya tanpa membacanya. Tetapi karena suatu kesalahan ia malah membuat pesan itu tersimpan ke dalam draft.

_Detik keempat. _Kali ini ia akan menghapusnya tetapi ternyata pesan singkat itu malah terbuka.

_Selamat hari persahabatan!  
Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabatku selama ini, semoga persahabatan kita semakin kuat! _

_-Rokudo Mukuro-_

_Detik kelima. _Hibari menutup ponsel flipnya dengan kasar lalu meletakkannya kembali dalam saku celananya.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi sahabat nanas busuk itu?"

.

.

**New Words For My Dictionary**

**.**

**By Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi  
**_**Dedicated for Hari Persahabatan Author**_

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**.**

Hari ini sepertinya tensi Hibari sedang buruk. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa jam setelah ia menerima pesan dari Mukuro kalimat 'persahabatan' tidak bisa lepas dari rongga telinganya. Bukan, bukan karena kata itu menancap pada hatinya tetapi karena seluruh siswa SMP Namimori sekarang sedang membicarakannya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang special?_

Ia tidak mengerti. Prefek Namimori yang terkenal dingin sepertinya tidak akan bisa mengerti kenapa ada hari persahabatan. Tentu saja, karena walau ia terkenal seantero Namimori tapi tidak bisa dibilang ia mempunyai teman. Kusakabe? Hm, bagi Hibari pemuda berjambul itu hanyalah anak buahnya yang membantunya dalam menjalankan tugas sehari-hari.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang entah kenapa terasa sangat panjang hari ini. Apakah koridor sekolahnya biasa sepanjang ini? Ataukah memang kepalanya yang sekarang pusing menjadi penyebabnya?

"Hibari-san?"

Ia melirik pemuda berambut cokelat yang berdiri di depannya bersama dua orang pemuda lain yang selalu menempel pada pemuda itu. "Apa?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya.

Pemuda bernama Tsuna itu mengambil selangkah mundur, sedikit takut lalu dengan suara cemprengnya ia berkata, "Mukuro-san tadi mencarimu."

Mukuro. Oh ya, sepertinya ia harus menghajar pemuda berambut nanas itu. Entah bagaimana ia secara sepihak menuduh Mukuro adalah penyebab dari traumanya pada kata 'persahabatan'. "Dimana dia?" Tanya Hibari.

"Di atap sedang memper-"

Bahkan sebelum Tsuna menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hibari sudah meluncur ke tempat sang rival mesum yang selalu menggodanya itu. Langsung saja ia menuju ke atap, ia akan menghajar Mukuro karena mengirim pesan bodoh padanya dan karena menjejakkan kaki ke daerah kekuasannya.

"Kyoya!"

Beruntung, ia sudah menemukan sang mangsa tepat di tangga menuju ke atap. Pemuda beriris berbeda itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat seringai berbahaya di wajah Hibari dan berkat instingnya yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi pemuda _skylark _itu, ia bisa menghindari sentuhan pertama benda metal kesayangan sang prefek.

"Oya, oya, aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu hari ini," ucap Mukuro tetapi Hibari tidak mendengarkannya.

"Jangan memenuhi ponselku dengan pesan bodohmu!"

Mukuro tersenyum. Ternyata Hibari kesal karena pesannya tadi pagi, dalam hati ia tertawa dan sangat ingin melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda itu saat membacanya. "Kita kan bersahabat," ucap Mukuro membuat serangan Hibari semakin brutal.

"Sahabat? Dalam kamusku tidak ada kata itu," balas Hibari.

"Kufufufu, kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu memasukkannnya dalam kamusmu. Bagaimana?" godanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Mukuro berhasil membuat kedua tonfa Hibari jatuh dan dengan cepat ia langsung merangkul pemuda itu. "Sahabat, sahabat, sahabat!" serunya semakin membuat kesal Hibari.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, _herbivore_." Hibari berusaha melepaskan rangkulan pemuda berambut _indigo _itu tetapi Mukuro lebih cepat menariknya menuju ke atap.

"Coba kau lihat itu." Mukuro membuka pintu menuju ke atap lalu menepukkan tangannya.

_**Midori tanabiku namimori no~**_

Suara _ringtone _ponsel Hibari berdering, sepuluh, tidak dua belas kali hampir di waktu yang sama. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang mata kelabu Hibari menyipit ketika melihat sekumpulan orang yang tidak asing di daerah kekuasaannya. Orang-orang itu tersenyum padanya, sambil memegangi ponsel masing-masing.

"Buka ponselmu," ucap Mukuro, ia masih merangkul Hibari di bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil karena ekspresi Hibari yang lucu.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengikuti kata Mukuro. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan dua belas pesan baru dan ketika ia membukanya semua pesan itu berisi sama, sama seperti yang dikirimkan Mukuro tadi pagi.

"Semua menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Mukuro sambil menunjuk Tsuna, Ryohei, Dino, Bianchi, Fuuta, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kusakabe, Lambo, I-pin, Haru dan Kyoko.

Hibari memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak tahu atau tidak ingin menjawabnya. Sahabat, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kata itu. Apa itu sahabat? Bagaimana menjadi sahabat? Dan apa tugas seorang sahabat?

"Tidak ada kriteria khusus untuk menjadi seorang sahabat, hal itu terjadi ketika kau merasa mereka adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupmu," kata Mukuro lagi.

Hibari menatap orang-orang di hadapannya. Kalau dipikir, benar juga. Orang-orang inilah yang selama beberapa tahun ini mengisi hidupnya, orang-orang inilah yang biasanya selalu membantunya meskipun ia tidak pernah memintanya. Kalau begitu apakah bagi Hibari mereka adalah sahabat? Ia juga tidak tahu.

"Akan kutambahkan kata 'Sahabat' dan 'Persahabatan' dalam kamusku."

Kalimat itu mungkin terdengar sederhana, tapi bagi orang-orang yang berkumpul di hadapan Hibari kalimat itu adalah suatu pertanda bahwa Hibari mungkin sedikit demi sedikit akan membuka hatinya.

"Selamat hari persahabatan!" seruan yang dihiasi dengan senyuman cerah itu bergema di telinga Hibari. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa sambil bersandar pada kawat pagar, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sedang tersenyum.

**~F I N~**

**

* * *

**

A/N : Hun? Gaje? Hahaha... maaaf sekali~ Saia ga tau kenapa tapi fic yang seharusnya buat hari persahabatan malah ngestuck dan gw malah beralih bikin fic ini. Pokoknya mohon maaf deh~

**Selamat Hari Persahabatan Author**

**Semoga kita semakin akrab dan ga ada yang namanya cekcok hanya karena masalah beda pendapat dan sebagainya.**

**Juga, selamat tahun baru! Yay~  
**


End file.
